Hidden Nowhere
by Kinda.Sorta.Insane
Summary: Complete and total perfection will come about only when we feel that our perfection is no perfections as long as the rest of humanity remains imperfect. -Sri Chinmoy Kames


Hidden Nowhere

The title has nothing to do with the story. I just couldn't think of anything. So yeah… Also, I find that the original idea for this story is just irony and a song I like. Irony only because James is so… pretty. Not the right word but close enough. Sorry I if the random lyrics confuse anyone. They're marked by dashes.

Free yourself from the rigid conduct of tradition and open yourself to the new forms of probability.

-Hans Bender

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kendall POV

-How did you get your perfect body

How did you get such perfect skin

How come you're such a perfect hottie

Not a wrinkle, no double chin-

I absolutely loathe perfect people. They always have to look amazing, always have to be perfect. Nothing less than perfection is correct. Nothing. Perfection to me is imperfection. There's simply no other way to describe it.

- Grandmother, grandmother, tell me why you're still so young-

It's a wonderful thing to see flaw in someone you'd always thought was 'perfect'. It's like you had a crush on someone but they seemed… untouchable. You're that kid that no one really notices and they're that kid that everyone notices. You think that you have nothing in common until some twist of fate throws you together. Than you see the biggest thing you could ever overlook. No one knows you beyond the surface. It's all superficial. 'Oh s/he's hot' or 'S/He's the funniest kid in the grade' or 'But s/he's the most popular.' It doesn't really matter. That's how Carlos, Logan, James, and I met. We were thrown together and realized just that.

-True beauty is so painful, my dear

The price we pay is shameful, my dear-

But, before all this, I'd hated James. Everyone loved him. He was cool and smart and popular and his looks were 'to die for'. Then he joined the hockey team. I ignored him like the plague. One day, he confronted me. He demanded to know why I hated him. I could tell that just that avoidance had really hurt him. I chalked it up to being an attention seeker and told him that I didn't like textbook perfect people who couldn't think for themselves unless their hoard was nearby. He'd teared up and ran off telling me that I 'would see'.

-Don't you know

The surgeon's cut is like a fountain of youth-

The next day I had seen. He came to school with unbrushed hair, geeky glasses, low-key clothes, and tattered tennis shoes. That was true perfection. The only fake to be seen lied in the fact that he preferred high-end clothing. I sure learned my lesson.

-Listen now

This face was born in blood and desperation

So don't look deeper than my skin dear child

This body cost my soul, there's no salvation

So don't look deeper down within-

That's why Gustavo's whole 'don't be the real you, be someone else' thing was so horrid. That would be conforming. That would be doing the expected. That would be a living nightmare. Live a dream not a fantasy.

-True beauty is so painful-

Every once and while I remind myself of everyone's flaws, their perfection, because I need to. James is a praise seeker. Logan worries too much. Carlos is stubborn. I am cocky. Without flaws, nothing exists.

-Don't you know

You've got to suffer at the end of the night-

I think of this when I fall asleep rememorizing every line of James's face, when he's sleeping right next to me and we're breathing the same air. I remember that when he does something to embarrass himself and goes red and begins stuttering. When I think of perfection I'm bombarded with a million beats of his smile, a million kisses, a million stolen moments, a million flashes of his face. His face, that which I see every time my eyes close. I remember how hard he tries and pretends to be something he isn't. To keep them out. Because once they're in… once they're in… they can't get out. They rip and tear and destroy, anything to keep perfection at bay.

-Yeah that's the price for fortune, fame

You're name in lights

Don't you want it? Tell no lies-

0o0o0o0o0

Came up with this idea when I realized that this bully at school isn't actually all I'd thought she was. She's all talk with nothing to back it up. Makes me wonder why I was scared of her for so long… The song is True Beauty is so Painful by Oomph!. Does anyone have any requests? No rating higher than T. Is my only condition. I'll do any pairing, I just need a prompt.


End file.
